Dom Reviews
Dom Reviews is a show by The Dom where he reviews anything from TV series to films and occasionally video games. Episodes *Homeworld 2 (November 24th, 2014) *Mass Effect - Arrival DLC (December 22nd, 2014) *The Prisoner, Arrival (January 19th, 2015) *Man of Tai Chi (February 16th, 2015) *The Prisoner: The Chimes of Big Ben & A. B. and C. (March 16th, 2015) *The Prisoner: Free For All & The Schizoid Man (June 22nd, 2015) *The Prisoner: The General & Many Happy Returns (October 12th, 2015) *The Prisoner: Dance of the Dead & Checkmate (March 21st, 2016) *The Prisoner: Hammer into Anvil & It's Your Funeral (June 27th, 2016) *The Benchwarmers (July 11th, 2016) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (November 23rd, 2016) *The Script for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (December 5th, 2016) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Bad Beginning (January 25th, 2017) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Reptile Room (January 27th, 2017) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Wide Window (January 30th, 2017) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Miserable Mill (February 6th, 2017) *Frank Herbert's Dune (March 1st, 2017) *Fifty Shades of Grey as told by The Dom (March 13th, 2017) *Fifty Shades of Physical and Emotional Abuse (March 20th, 2017) *Power Rangers (April 3rd, 2017) *Stephen King's The Shining (May 1st, 2017) *The Confusing Timeline of The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy Adaptations (May 15th, 2017) *The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy Book Adaptation (May 22nd, 2017) *Return to Oz (June 19th, 2017) *The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures (July 3rd, 2017) *A Very Brief Ancient History on Westeros (July 17th, 2017) *A Very Brief Recent History on Westeros (July 24th, 2017) *Death Note (September 11th, 2017) *The Polity Novels by Neal Asher (November 17th, 2017) *The Secret Circle of Imaginary Friends (November 21st, 2017) *Fifty Shades Darker as told by The Dom (February 19th, 2018) *Fifty Slightly Darker Shades of Physical and Emotional Abuse (February 26th, 2018) *Fifty Slightly Darker Shades of Physical and Emotional Abuse (continued) (March 2nd, 2018) *The Dom Reviews YOU, Episode One (March 23rd, 2018) *Ready Player One, (Book) (March 31st, 2018) *Ready Player One, (Film) (April 5th, 2018) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Austere Academy (April 23rd, 2018) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Ersatz Elevator (April 27th, 2018) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Vile Village (May 2nd, 2018) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Hostile Hospital (May 20th, 2018) *Voldemort: Origins of The Heir (May 26th, 2018) *Fahrenheit 451 (2018) (June 24th, 2018) *A Series of Unfortunate Reviews, The Carnivorous Carnival (July 21, 2018) *The Dom Reviews YOU, Episode Two (August 10, 2018) *A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms by George R R Martin - A book review by The Dom (September 22, 2018) *Fantastic Beasts: The Confusing Crimes of Grindelwald (November 20, 2018) *Newspeak and Doublethink: The Dystopian World of 1984 (January 1, 2019) *Fifty Shades Freed as told by The Dom (January 26, 2019) *Fifty Shades Will Never Be Freed of Physical and Emotional Abuse, a book review by The Dom (February 8, 2019) *Fifty Shades Will Never Be Freed of Physical and Emotional Abuse (continued) - The Dom (February 15, 2019) Specials *Channel Awesome Halloween Update Oct. 18-25 (October 18th, 2015) *Getting Lasik (October 31st, 2016) Links *Dom Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows Category:Former Characters